


Questions of Trust

by for_t2



Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clone Wars, Drabble, F/F, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Questions, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Lesson #3: a Royal Handmaiden must trust her Queen even in the most fraught of emergencies, and her Queen must be able to trust her
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812706
Kudos: 11





	Questions of Trust

"I trust your judgement, my lady."

Padmé sighed deeply. "That's not what I asked." Sometimes, she wasn't sure if she was more worried by the prospect of the Republic losing the war or the prospect of her more than best friends drifting away the longer the war continued.

"I..." Sabé hesitated. "You know I've always been paranoid when it comes to your safety."

Padmé reached for her hand. "You've always been exactly what I need." And so much more.

"Padmé, I..." Sabé left another word on the tip of her tongue. "I think you should be careful around the Chancellor."


End file.
